I Want You Back
by Sami Jay
Summary: After Buffy and Angels secret meeting in Season 6, Buffy has a conversation with Dawn, which drives her to L.A.To Angel. And she wants him back!Set in Angel Season 5 Spike's not there, he's in Sunnydale.
1. Coming Home

Summary: After Buffy and Angel's secret meeting in Season 6. Buffy has a talk with Dawn, who drives her to L.A, to Angel, she wants him back! (Angel set in season 5)

Pairing: B/A and probably some other along the way

---------------------------------------

A car pulls up outside the Summers' House and Buffy gets out of the car, and walks through her front door. With her head facing down towards the floor with a confused look on her face she walks by the dining room where her friends Willow, Xander, Anya, Tara and Giles where eating their dinner with her sister Dawn.

"Buffy!" Willow said, while Buffy just kept walking.

"Buffy!" she fairly shouted.

Willow got out of her seat at the dining table and walked into the hallway where Buffy was halfway up the stairs, and shouted her name again.

Buffy snapped out of her thoughts and turned around, "What?" she said quietly with her eyes filling with a good amount of tears.

"Are you OK?" Willow asked in concern

"Yeah!" gulp "I'm fine" she answered with her voice high squeaky.

"Are you sure?" she looked into her eyes and Buffy nodded, "You don't look it."

"Well you know some people don't look fine these days, bu they really are fine.You know?" she told her with a smirk.

"Buffy?" she asked wanting to know the truth. Stepping forward

"Don't!" she said, putting her hand up warning her not come up to her.

"I'm fine, Ok, go back to dinner, I'm just gonna go take a shower, OK"

and with that she went upstairs into her room.

"Ok. Night!" Willow said, hoping for an answer, which didn't come.

She wanted to know what happened when she went to meet Angel, but she knew better not to ask again, if Buffy wanted to talk about it, she would talk about it, so she decided to leave it a while

She turned around to see Dawn leaning against the door frame, looking up at the stairs where a sister just was, and asked Willow "Is she gonna be OK?"

Willow plastered on a smile and said, "Yeah (deep breathe) she'll be fine, she's just a little tired" Then walked them back into the dining room where their friends are seated.

"Is she Ok?" Xander asked with deep concern for his friend

"Yeah, said she just needed a shower, then a sleep. Long Journey." Willow answered.

That was the last they spoke about it for the night.


	2. Discussing

Summary: After Buffy and Angels' secret meeting in Season 6. Buffy has a talk with Dawn, who drives her to L.A, to Angel, and she wants him back.

Pairing: B/A

Upstairs----

Buffy is sitting in her bedroom, on her bed facing the window, and remember when Angel would sneak in through there to see her and make-out with her, sometimes even spend the night (with out her mom knowing) then go home when she was asleep. Remembering this she had a little smile, with a little laugh, and a bundle of tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She just let it all out. She bent her head down into her hands that are on her knees, letting her long golden hair hang over, letting even more tears and sobs come out, then she heard a knock at the door.

She pushed her hair back away from her face and turned around to see her sister leaning against the door frame (once again) with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Dawn?" Buffy said, using her index fingers to wipe away her tears, "What's up?"

"Nothing, why." she asked

"No, nothing, I just thought something was that' all." She replied, with a bug breathe.

"Well, something is wrong." Dawn stated.

"What?" Buffy asked wide-eyed.

"You!" Dawn clearly stated.

Buffy, kind of expecting that said "Me?"

"Yeah you. Come on Buffy, you're trying to hide something that happened with you and Angel and you're here crying, we all know something's up. So what's up?" Dawn said and asked.

"Nothing happened between us!" she exclaimed. "It's just, I miss him (sob) I miss him so much"

"Oh, Buffy" Dawn ran over to Buffy, and sat beside Buffy on the bed and comforting her, soothing her and hugging her saying "Shhhh…. everything's going to be alright"

"No it's not," she said sitting up straight. " When we saw each other, he rushed over to me, touched my face, my arms, my chest, my stomach and my hands as if to make sure that I'm real and smiled and he hugged me, and I wanted to stay there forever, then we kissed, which seemed like forever then broke apart and talked."

"That's it, that's what's making you be like this" Dawn said

"No, not that, it's the fact that I can't have him!" she whined.

"Oh, Buffy." Dawn said embracing her sister. "I know how much he loves you and you, him, but with his soul you can't you know and you don't want a repeat of the last time you guys, you know."

"I know it can't work, but I want it to" Buffy whined again.

"And you can't just secure his soul and go to L.A, to tell, can you. Dawn said joking and laughing.

"Yes!" Buffy said with a smile. "Yes. We can do that"

"Buffy, I was joking" Dawn said with a slight giggle. "Unless you can do it?"

"Willow, she gave him his soul back, so she can probably secure it right?" Buffy asked her sister.

"What are you asking me for, go ask the bad assed Wicca yourself" Dawn said to her older sister.

"OK, I'll ask her, but you have to go to bed, school tomorrow." She said acting like the parent now.

"Hey I just found a way for you to be with your honey, your soul-mate and your _Lover"_ Dawn said teasing her

"Dawn!" Buffy exclaimed. " You're right, I'm very grateful, even though it might not happen, I'm still very grateful. Ugh, thank you Dawnie!" she said giving her the biggest hug ever and a kiss on top of her head. "But you still have to go to bed for school"

"Ugh, OK. Night" Dawn gave her another hug then walked of into her room and went to sleep.

"Night!" she called after her.


	3. Let's Go

Summary: Buffy and Willow have spoken about securing Angels' soul, but instead of securing his soul they found something even better. Now Buffy is in L.A with Willow and Dawn, at Wolfram and Hart.

Pairing: B/A

-------

"We are now landing in Los Angeles. Hope you enjoyed your flight and fly with us again." The intercom told everyone on the plane.

Buffy sighed with relief. She looked at Dawn and Willow beside her. She was thankful to them for coming on this trip with her, she wouldn't be able to do it on her own. She smiled at them "Ok, we're here." She said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, we know. Aren't you excited?" Willow said.

"Yes! Of course!" she told her, "It's just I'm a little nervous, I mean what if he doesn't want me anymore?"

"Buffy, Angel would never not want you. He loves you too much to do that." Dawn said.

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't want this." She said in concern.

"Buffy! You're totally denying yourself; you know that he wants this, are you trying to get out off this, because we won't let you. You guys are meant to be." Willow stated.

"You're right! I know he loves me, I'm nervous that's all." Buffy sighed. "OK everyone's off the plane, let's go get my honey!" She said.

They all laughed at that, and got off the plane and went to hail a taxi.

They all got in "Wolfram and Hart please, or should we go to a motel first?" she asked her friend and sister.

"Erm, motel first, then straight to his office OK?" Willow told her.

"OK, to the nearest motel please." Buffy told the driver.

"OK, miss." The driver said.

--------

Outside the motel.

"Thank you!" They all hailed as Willow paid the driver.

They checked into the motel. They shared a room.

"Ok, Let's go!" Buffy said to them nervous.

"It's gonna be Ok." Dawn assured her sister

"But what if the spell doesn't work?" She said worried.

"Hey, you've got the best witch ever doing the spell. I think everything will be Ok" Willow said being a little bit conceded towards her self and laughed.

"OK, you're right. Ok here we go" Buffy said as she led them outside.

Dawn hailed the taxi this time. They got in. "Where to ladies?" the driver asked his passengers.

"Wolfram and Hart, please" Dawn told the driver while looking at Buffy.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" He asked. " Alota weird stuff happens there." He told them.

"Yeah, we're sure." Buffy told him.

"Ok." He said the drove off.

They where now outside Wolfram and Hart. Outside of her soul mates office, where her lives. Dawn and Willow started walking towards the entrance. She hesitated.

"Are you coming?" Dawn asked her.

"Yeah!" she said with a huge smile. "Right behind you."

"No, we're right behind you!" Dawn told her back.

They walked in.


	4. Feelings

Summary: Angel finds out that Buffy is here. "They talk, they fight, they groiny (don't how to spell) with one another and…" What happens with Angel's soul! Wait and See!  
I was quoting Cordelia there from IWRY. LOL.

Pairing: B/A

Characters: Buffy, Angel, Willow, Dawn, Harmony, Gunn, Wesley, Fred and Lorne.

They have just walked inside Wolfram and Hart

Buffy:

As soon as she walked inside of the building she sensed him.  
'Deep breathes Buffy, deep breathes.' She told her self.

"You OK?" Dawn asked her.

"What?" she looked at her. "Oh, yeah. Fine."

"Alright, then let's go up." Dawn said to them full of confidence.

They walked towards the elevator and got in it.

Angel:

He felt her as soon as he walked into the lobby to talk to Harmony about his next meeting. " Cancel, my next meeting Harmony. I think I feel a little sick, I'm not up to that Bracken Demon tell me that he wants a better salary." Angel told his secretary.

"Ok Boss!" Harmony said in her hype voice.

"Thanks!" Angel told her "I'm just gonna be in my office. Don't let anyone in. In there's a problem call me out OK"

"Right Boss, I'll just call Mr. Zelnir and tell him the meeting's canceled," She told him.

"Thanks" he said. He went across to his office.

He could still sense her. This kept him in deep thought, and then he went in to his office and closed the door behind him, as soon as he closed the door the elevator bell tinged and out came 3 women. They entire lobby looked at them. Knowing whom the one in the middle was.

"Hey, Buffy!" Harmony called over with a wave.  
-----------------------

The three looked at her and walked over to her desk.

"Hey Harmony." Buffy said back.

"What are you doing behind that desk?" Dawn asked in fury.

"Um, well I think it's obvious. I work here duh," She said back to her in an obvious tone.

" She's Angel's secretary." Buffy told her.

"Oh. Sorry, well not really sorry, you tried to kill me!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Hey I didn't mean that. It's was Spikes' fault he left me! I was in a bad place OK, if you wanna blame anyone blame him, it's his fault." Harmony whined back at her.

"Ugh whatever, where is Angel?" Buffy asked her.

"He's in his office, buy he doesn't want to be disturb." She told them sternly.

"Which one is his office by the way?" Willow asked Harmony trying to trick her.

Harmony, foolishly enough tells them, "Oh it's that one right over there."

"Ok Buffy go on." Willow told Buffy, happy that she had tricked Harmony 'Ugh what an idiot' she said to herself.

"Thanks." She told her friend, and darted toward his offices door, his sense getting stronger and stronger by the second. She reached and opened his door and pushed.

"Hey you tricked me." Harmony whined to Willow.

"Ugh quit whining. The amount of times you tricked me in high school doesn't compare to this OK" she told Harmony.

She shut up.

Angel's office

Her sense was getting stronger and stronger by the minute, and then his door opened. He turned around to see who had entered.

Then he saw her the woman who he has only loved, her and her alone.  
"Buffy." Angel said standing up immediately, her name rolling off her tongue

"Angel."She said the exact same way.

They just stood there looking at each other. Her looking into dark brown, chocolate eyes, and he looking into bright hazel eyes.

"Hey." Buffy popped out.


	5. Getting Groiny

Summary: Angel finds out that Buffy is here. "They talk, they fight, they groiny with one another and…" What happens with Angel's soul! Wait and See!

I was quoting Cordelia there from IWRY. LOL.

Pairing: B/A

Characters: Buffy, Angel, Willow, Dawn, Harmony, Gunn, Wesley, Fred and Lorne.

----------

"_Hey." Buffy popped out._

"Um… ah… w… WH… what are you doing here?" Angel stuttered out.

"Um… I wanted to talk to you," she said, "Again"

"Why, what's up?" Angel said moving around to the front of the desk, directly in front of her, but she's a few feet away.

"I think you should sit down for this." Buffy told him and she then walked towards the sofa chairs in the office and sat down on the two seater for them both to sit on and gestured for him to sit down. Him seeing the gesture he moved towards the seating area and sat down on the spot next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her looking right into her eyes seeing if he could tell what's wrong. He saw a mix of anger, love, passion and happiness towards him. He couldn't tell what was wrong though.

"Everything Angel, everything's is wrong, mainly with us." She said to him forcefully looking right into his eyes as most of the time, while he just sat there looking into her eyes seeing all the feeling he once saw before. " Why did you leave? Why did you leave me? Do you not love me anymore and I don't want any of that 'I want you to have a normal life' (imitating him) bullshit; I've heard it all before, so just tell the real reason, please just tell me." She asked him, she was now standing up in front of him with tears in her eyes then she sat down.

"Well, Buffy seriously that was the reason I left. I wanted you to have a life outside of the dark for you to have a little bit of a normal life. I wanted you to have everything that I couldn't give you. I don't you dare think that for one second that I don't love, because I do, I love you more than anything, more than life itself!" He mainly shouted at her, while standing up in front of her. They could both feel the passion, the lust and the love.

Buffy forcefully grabbed his head down for his lips to descend on hers. The kiss was passionate, strong, lustful, raw, and deep, long like their love. Her tears from before moving onto his face.

Angel felt Buffy pull away for air; he let her because she needed air to live, unlike him he could have done that forever.

"I love you, so much, " he said to her, with their foreheads pressed against each other.

'I love you too, and I mean it, so don't try a deny it and if you do I'll just have to…" he interrupted her with another one of their kisses. This time he hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, she ripped his well liked Armani Shirt but he didn't care all he cared about was him and Buffy he didn't care about his soul, he needed this so with that we took them along to the elevator all the while kissing her, he pressed for the button to take him down to his penthouse. Before they knew it they where in his bedroom and Buffy was laying back on his bed with her hair and make-up messed up and her shirt half open and her trousers open. He looked at her a little bit worried and she could see it.

"I know what you're thinking and it's OK." Buffy told him.

"What are you talking about it's OK, here we are about to have sex and I **will **lose my soul and you know it and you're saying it's OK, even though I don't care that I lose my soul because now more than ever I want to be with you, it's been far **too long**, so I'm gonna stop talking now, " he told her and leaned into kiss her but , she push him off her.

"What are you doing?" Angel whined at her.

"There's something I have to tell and it's the main reason I came here." Buffy said to him.

"OK, What is it?" He asked her.

"Well, it's to do with your soul, me and a certain curse and a spell and a certain witch who I gonna perform this spell.." Buffy teased him.

"Ok Buffy stop it what is it?" Angel looked at her stubbornly.

'I told you." She said.

He gave her one of his looks that shows when he wants to know something.

"OK about your soul, well um it won't be there in 30 minutes." Buffy told him excitedly.

"What are you talking about? Why are you taking away my soul? Don't you want us to be together? Why am I asking lots of questions? Did I just say another question? Help me stop!" Angel said to her confused now. Buffy just stared at him smiling at him rambling, 'Now we both have another thing in common, we can both ramble'

"OK Angel stop!" she told him when asked.

"Thanks." He told her, "So what are you talking about my soul won't be there?"

"That was another question." She told him try deeply not to laugh and keep a straight face.

"Buffy don't toy with me, you know I don't like to be toyed." He told her.

"OK, well I was thinking about us and I thought about securing your soul, then me and Willow were doing a little research and it says that the person who gave you your soul back, that being Willow, can give you your humanity, and that is what she'll be doing in 30 minutes, but the only way for the spell to work is for us to have sex 30 minutes before the spell starts, for 30minutes I think or as long as we want and you **have **to climax five times for it to work." She told him give the hint well away.

He just looked at her totally stunned and shocked at what was coming out of her mouth, but then he smiled at her then pounced on her and pulled her trousers of her all the way along with her top and she did the same to him.

"Get ready for 15 thousand climaxes baby." He told her.

She started to laugh she then grabbed him and flipped them over so she was on top.

"Oh I am ready Angel but what I want to know is that are you ready for the ride of your life, which is pretty long and you've already had the ride of your life of off me." Buffy said huskily.

"Why Miss. Summers I didn't know you had a mouth like that." Angel said to her.

"Well Mr. Angel." She said playing along with his little thing, "There's a lot of thing you don't know about me now, I've grown more confident."

"Really?" he asked

"Really." she said.

"Well lets get started." He said to her and flipped them over so that now once again he was on top hovering over her, 'This is a dream, I can't wait to be inside of her. She's so amazing. She is doing all of this for me. I love her'

That was the last that anyone had seen them until a few hours later the elevator bell tinged and neither Buffy nor Angel heard it they were too wrapped up in each other.

"Ahhhh…Angel harder harder please." Buffy screamed.

"Buffy!" Angel screamed as he climaxed for about the 15th time that night.

Buffy was right after his 5th climax he and turned human, but neither cared right now about that, all they cared about is being together once again for so long.

"OH MY GOD! GUYS! I THOUGHT YOU HAVE BEEN FINISHED BY NOW! UGH!" Dawn screamed as Angel climaxed and ran out of the room into the kitchen to grab a drink of water.

"DAWN!" Buffy screeched.

She grabbed the covers and draped them over her and Angel just took out a pair of shorts.

"Oh my God, oh my god, oh my god!" Buffy continually said.

"Buffy calm down." Angel reassured her.

"Calm down, calm down, hello my sister just walked in on us having sex and also while you climaxed! And you want me to calm down." Buffy exclaimed at him.

" Hey I know I'm embarrassed as well but it is going to happen frequently now." Angel told her.

"How is this going to happen frequently?" she aske dhim.

"I'll tell you later, lets just go talk to Dawn about what happened there just now OK." Angel said.

"Ok." She hugged into him listening to his heart. " You always know what to say."

"I know." He said to her.

" I love this sound." She told him as she listened to his now beating heart. " Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump."

"It dose feel pretty amazing." He told her remembering that that's what they said on the forgotten day and face of worry came over him.

"What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter now, lets go talk to Dawn now." He suggested.

"Yeah that would be a good idea." She said kissing before they go out to Dawn.

They stepped out of the room and walked towards the kitchen, they saw Dawn and she looked at them.

"Guess the spell worked." She said smiling as he got up and pulled them both into a hug.

Buffy and Angel both being confused with her actions.


	6. Proposing

Summary: After Dawn catches Buffy and Angel they talk and Angel has an important question for Buffy and they tell everyone.

Pairing: B/A

Characters: Buffy, Angel, Willow, Dawn, Harmony, Gunn, Wesley, Fred and Lorne.

----------

"So. How are you guys gonna work things out?" Dawn asked them.

"Um… well… Angel here said um… uh I don't know actually." Buffy stuttered.

"What are we going to do?" Buffy asked Angel.

"Well I was lying in my bed and I was thinking about me buying this amazingly huge house a little outside of the city, but then I thought that it would be too big for just me then I looked at the beautiful beauty beside me and I thought she could live with me and bring anyone she wants and have anything she wants." Angel told Buffy of his expectations of his new life, while looking into her eyes, which were now filing with tears.

"What?" Buffy asked him, knowing what he was saying, but she wanted him to actually say it.

Angel grabbed hold of her hands and pulled her hands towards his chest and leaned his head towards her and asked her, "Buff, will you please make one of my fantasies by living with me forever and possibly having a family, come true?"

"Angel are you proposing to me?" Buffy asked him with tears running down her face by this romantic moment.

Angel gave a quick glance to Dawn who was smiling with tears of joy looking at her sister and her soon to be fiancé. Angel smiled at her and laughed a little and looked back to his Buffy.

"Yes I am. I want you to be first and last thing I see every morning and every night as long as we both shall live. I want you to be the mother of my next children." He said laughing a little again. "I love you more than I ever thought possible and I want to marry you, if you want to marry me. Will you?" He finally asked with tears.

Buffy looked at her sister who she forgot was still standing there and she smiled at her and Dawn gave her a nod.

"YES! Yes Angel I Will Marry You!" Buffy told him with the biggest grin on her face as she jumped him and he feel on the floor.

Dawn found that that was the queue to leave them alone and told them I'll be upstairs telling everyone and that you guys should be left alone and ran out of the room before they started.

Buffy gazed into his eyes as she straddled his waist, "I love you so much." She told him and her lips took possession of his. Angel responded with such love, lust and passion he wanted to stay there forever, but since this whole breathing thing was new to him he had to pull apart from her. "That's one of the things I'm going to miss about being a vampire."

"What is?" she asked him.

"Not breathing because then I wouldn't have had to pull away from you so quickly."

"Aw that's sweet but I breathe so you would've had to still pull away." She said to him.

"Hey stop trying to ruin my romantic sentence, and I bet that's the sweetest thing a guy has ever said to you." He said to her.

"And you are right that is the sweetest thing a guy has ever said to me, but this same guy also said that he would still love me even if was covered in slime." She reminisced for him.

"That's right I did, and I still would." He told her.

"Right back to the point, we're getting married and having a house a little outside the city where anyone I want can live with us, which will probably be only Dawn, but guest rooms for the guys and rooms for the children we are supposedly having and then we'll be getting married and going off to a honeymoon in the Bahamas and have sex the whole honeymoon. How does that sound?" She told him of their future plans.

"Well it kinda turns me on. So now I'm gonna take you into the room and ravish you until the next morning. Now how does that sound?" He asked her.

"Sound, well perfect. Now lets get going we have a whole lot of day and night to cover." She told him and got off him and ran into the room Angel chasing after her and slammed the door.

---------

Dawn ran out of Angels' office and slightly screamed to everyone that Buffy and Angel are moving in together and are getting married. Dawn expecting a lot of cheers didn't get them.

"What? Come on you guys, they're getting married." Dawn told them again.

"Yeah, we're all really, really happy for them, but it's not a surprise." Willow said to her.

"What?" Dawn asked looking around everyone.

"Yeah we're not surprise, I actually made a bet with Lorne here that he would propose to her." Gunn told the little sister of he slayer.

"Really, well why did you guys not let me in on this bet?" Willow asked.

"Because you have known Buffy and Angel longer than us and you are a witch and you would have won and got all of the money. I couldn't have that." Lorne told her with a smile.

"Oh. OK." She said and was just quiet for the rest of the night and nodded of to sleep on one of the lobby seats and Gunn lifted her up and put her in his bed in his room.


	7. Family

Summary: After Buffy and Angel's secret meeting in Season 6. Buffy has a talk with Dawn, who drives her to L.A, to Angel, she wants him back! (Angel set in season 5)

Pairing: B/A and probably some other along the way

--------------

3 Years Later

"Honey, get off that wall right now!" Buffy Summers-O'Grady yelled to her 2 year old son Aaron O'Grady.

His father ran up behind him and grabbed his side and lifted him up in the air as he giggled with glee.

"I've got you now!" Angel roared to his son.

"Mommy! Daddy's got me!" he pleaded to his mother to "save him".

Buffy looked to her family and smiled "I can't help you remember! I guess Daddy will just have to feed you to the monster over the wall!" she held her hands up and laughed.

"Ah...ah! Mommy can't save you now!" Angel roared yet again to his son and pounced on him and started tickling him.

Aaron started to kick his legs up in the air with giggles blaring out of his mouth.

"Right you two stop it now! Dinner's ready!" she announced to the guests. They were having a barbeque for Angel's birthday. He is "31 years old"!

Willow, Xander, Anya, Giles, Tara, Dawn, Gunn, Wesley, Fred, Lorne, Spike and Harmony even, all gathered round the table outside in the backyard.

Buffy was last to sit down as she was giving out the dinner with help from Willow.

"Oh my god Buffy you're so big!" Fred told the former slayer.

"Yeah, thanks" she smiled to her.

"So when will you be due? Surely sooner rather than later!" Wesley tasked his former slayer with concern.

"Well junior here doesn't wanna come out and play." She informed him with a childish tone.

"Well then, let me be the first to say congratulations to Angel here on his second year being human! To Angel!" Giles cheered and held his glass up for everyone to "clink" with him. A chorus of "To Angels" were heard through the yard

Angel smiled with appreciation to his group of friends and he stared at his Buffy who was gleaming at him. He mouthed "I Love You" and blew a kiss.

"I Lo…ve." Buffy stuttered and she gasped. Angel immediately stood up from his chair, knocking it over in the process and sprinted towards his wife. Everyone noticed Angel's sudden concern for his wife and all looked towards her and saw that she had beads of sweat pouring down her forehead while Angel held her hand.

"Sweety what's wrong………It's the baby!" He shouted. "It's coming! The baby's coming!" he shouted towards his friends.

"OK! I'll phone the ambulance!" Spike's british voice was heard in the small crowd as he ran into the Summers-O'Grady household. He picked up the phone and dialled 911.

"Hello operator. How can I help you?" the polite woman answered over the phone.

"Hey, my friend's water just…broke! Send an ambulance quick!" Spike shouted down the phone as Buffy's screams got louder.

"OK…Where are you?" she asked.

"16, bloody 30 Revello, fucking Drive!" he shouted to her and slammed down the phone and ran back outside. "The ambulance is on its way!"

Little Aaron stood beside his mother "Mommy what's wrong? He asked in childish concern.

"Oh sweety! It's nothing bad. Your little brother or sister is gonna be here in a while." She told him excitingly squeezing Angel's hand tight to not scare her son with her pain. Angel gasped in pain as she did and bit his lips smiling at his son, nodding.

"Yeh!" he shrieked happily and ran about in the backyard.

Angel chuckled at his son and smiled back to his wife and kissed the top of her head lovingly to reassure her it will be fine.

"The sirens were heard from a distance! "Right get the slayer out of the chair and into the ambulance!" Spike ordered everyone.

They got her to the front porch of her house and the paramedics collected her and moved her into the ambulance van along with Angel. Aaron stayed with Dawn as they went to the hospital, as did everyone else.

--------------

At 10.45 pm Colette Clare O-Grady was born. Both mother and father looked at their daughter proudly. Buffy was holding her against her chest as Angel looked between the two girls he loved with all his heart. Then the boy he loved with all his heart entered the room. He stepped beside his dad and looked at his new little sister.

Angel lifted him up to take a closer look and he smiled down t her as Buffy looked adoringly between her son, daughter and the man she loved dearly with all her heart. The moment was getting to her and she started to cry.

"It's OK Mommy! We're altogether now!" Aaron grinned to his mother and hugged her tightly.

"Aw, I know sweety, but this is just one of those…girl things." She told her son.

"Ew…girls!" he said in a childish hate tome.

"Hey! One day when you're older you will start to like girls!" Angel informed his son of the future.

"Never!" he yelled throwing his hands in the air.

With that the baby stirred in her arms and opened her eyes, she had her father's eyes, deep dark chocolate brown and golden blonde hair starting to show on her little fragile head. When she opened her eyes she saw 3 big heads staring at her, but she like the warmth coming from them. She gave them a baby smile and cooed. It felt right to be here. With her family, and she smiled and snuggled into her mothers arms.


End file.
